


神明

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 常规车吧, 开罗Ren, 微弱地抢亲, 疲劳驾驶, 神tm小童话, 谜之古埃及AU, 都是我胡编的, 醉驾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“结婚”的故事





	神明

**Author's Note:**

> 伏特加酒驾警告
> 
> 我都不好意思说这是古埃及AU，充其量只能算是灵感来源于古埃及
> 
> 算是突发奇想了，感谢Emo钛钛给了我资料和源头
> 
> 我快困死了，错字语病bug预警
> 
> 有什么我醒了再改【
> 
> 我觉得吧，可爱就对了【

 

 

“……成为王后，即是成为主神的’圣妻’。繁复而神圣的婚礼是与主神进行的，新婚夜也是穿着婚服在神庙的密室里度过一夜，意为接受了神明的临幸，日后诞下的未来王储便是’神之子’。一般情况下，国王会在第二天迎接王后离开密室，再于当晚圆房……“

 

——《主神殿大祭司手札》

 

 

 

装修华丽的密室里燃着明亮的烛火，Rey躺在纯金打造的大床上，就连身下的床单都是掺了金线纺织而成的。天花板上的壁画描绘着的正是“神祇临幸圣妻”，这令未经人事的少女绯红了面颊。但事实上，她并没有什么当王后的兴趣，也根本不想嫁给这位新即位的国王……可这总比被卖作女奴要好上太多了——谁能想到，偷跑出来闲逛的王子会对一个即将被当街拍卖的孤儿一见钟情，甚至执意带她见了当时已经病重的上任国王，表示非她不娶。弥留之际的老国王更多的也是欣喜于自己的儿子终寻所爱，便没有再多做为难。

 

虽然她是很感激新任国王那时算是救了自己，也明白成为一国王后是怎样的无上荣耀。可……罢了，生活从来没有给过她什么选择。而且，自己说不定也是能和他慢慢培养出感情的——

 

未来，谁知道呢。

 

她索性不想了，反正要在这躺一夜，不如闭上眼睡觉。明明柔软的床垫是她从未体会过的舒适，可她就是睡不着。烦杂的心绪又不受控制地跑了出来，少女不由得皱起了眉头。就在这时，一个低沉的男声打破了密室中的静谧。

 

“我的妻子为什么不高兴？”听上去，不速之客大概是站在床边，然后弯下腰，将自己的双唇凑在了她的耳边。

 

床上的女孩没有睁开眼睛。一是感觉到这个男人的脸与自己的挨得太近了；二是，她的脑子里正疯狂跑过种种疑问：他是谁？他怎么进来的？为什么没有听到守卫的动静？他叫她“妻子”，那他是国王？可与国王同房不是明天的事吗？而且今夜按理来说她是要“献身主神大人”的啊，他怎么会被允许进来打断仪式？最主要的是，声音也不像啊……

 

“我的妻子为什么不看我？”一只宽阔的手掌抚上她的脸颊，动作温柔又小心翼翼。他的声线竟让Rey有种莫名的安心感，少女便不由自主地放松了精神，接着睁开了双眼。

 

烛光让他棱角分明的英俊脸庞柔和了许多，黑色的卷发和眼眸也似乎在闪耀着金光。Rey当然知道，面前这个根本不是国王，他可比国王要高大太多了。男人只在腰间围了看上去就精细无比的麻布——那整齐而细腻的针脚，恐怕不是人类可以完成的——健硕有力的肌肉暴露在逐渐升温的空气中，随着呼吸一起一伏。男人脖颈和四肢都戴着闪闪发光的金饰，却不显繁缀，只衬得他愈加高贵。还有他的发冠，纯金铸成自不必说，只是一左一右还分别嵌着一支鹰的尾羽，就有了决定性的意义。

 

Rey的目光不知是惊恐还是惊慌地在壁画和男人的身上来回游移。即使真人要比画作丰神俊逸许多，可这发饰，这衣着，还有浑身上下与生俱来的神性……

 

主神——Kylo Ren。

 

“我的妻子为什么会怕我？”神明被少女脸上的恐慌刺痛了，他把声音放得更轻，却也贴得更近，几乎要吻上她的耳廓，“别害怕，Rey。”

 

他、他知道她的名字。被叫到名字的少女瞬间瞪大了眼睛，而Kylo则稍微抬起一点身体，欣赏着她倒映着自己脸庞的清澈眼瞳。

 

“大祭司在授予你圣妻称号的仪式上宣读了你的名字，我能听到。每几十年一次，我已经听过不知道多少个名字了。可只有你的名字响起时，我才忽然有了想要看看的冲动——是的，我也能看到。见到了你的面庞后，我便决定了，要在今夜降临。”他的手掌还在摩挲着Rey的脸颊，另一只手则握住了她的手腕，拇指在她的手背上轻轻地画着圈，“你为我穿上了婚服，真好。”

 

男人的话倒是提醒了她。Rey这才想起，自己身上只有一套薄如蝉翼的底衣：有着繁复的花纹和珠宝的长袍已经被她褪下置于桌上，贴身的金纱则因为几近透明而半遮半掩，显得那几处透过衣料的粉色更加诱人。她红了脸，下意识想扯过身下的被子遮住自己，却被Kylo制住了动作：“你已经是我的妻子了，还有什么好害羞的？今晚是我们的初夜，我会努力照顾好你的。”

 

见女孩抿着嘴不说话，神明并没有什么不满——他当然明白，自己的新娘还需要一点时间接受——他摸了摸她的发顶，柔声问道：“我可以亲吻你吗，Rey，我的妻子？”Rey也不知道自己到底是“不敢拒绝”还是“不想拒绝”。总之她虽然并未点头，却也没有摇头，只是用澄澈的双眸望着他。

 

第一个吻，印在了少女的额头上，轻盈而庄重。那个瞬间，Rey下意识闭了一下眼睛，一同产生反应的，是她停跳了一拍的心脏。什么东西在瓦解，什么东西在酝酿，于是，她在Kylo询问“可以接受吗”的时候，微不可察地点了点头。随之，第二个吻也落了下来，停在女孩的脸颊上，亲昵而大胆。这次，男人弄出了一点带着水声的动静，在密室中引起了小小的回音。Rey听到后有点不好意思，但第三个吻已经捕捉到了她的双唇，又在一番摸索后纠缠住了她的舌尖，放肆而缠绵。

 

与神祇接吻是什么感觉？神圣，祝福，洗礼，救赎……不，都不是。Rey只有一个感受，从唇齿间传递过来的是某种超脱神格的渴望，像是一条狭长而幽暗的道路，延伸到圣光也照耀不到的地方。而所通往的终点……

 

少女不敢置信地睁开双眼，便看见了藏在对方瞳孔深处的——她自己。

 

趁着这个黏腻的吻，男人已经翻身上了床，正撑在她的上方。他舔干净Rey的嘴角，又舔了舔自己的，不放过一点混有她味道的甘露。“在继续亲吻你的身体之前，我必须要弥补自己的一个疏忽，”Kylo笑着摘下了自己的发冠，随手将它扔在了桌子上，正落在新娘的长袍上，“我不是你的神明。我只是你的丈夫。”——少女仍未放下的拘束令他揪心不已。而与之相对的，是他愈加深情的吮吻。从她的下巴开始，蔓延到脖颈和肩头，雪白的肌肤染上一个又一个殷红的痕迹。Kylo对在女孩的身上印下标记这件事乐此不疲，轻微的痒意和奇妙的悸动让她也终于发出了一些声响——尽管只是含糊不清的嘤咛，但总归是有所回应了。

 

终于，Kylo在啃咬了一会儿她的锁骨后，对上了被笼在金纱之下的宝物。他隔着布料小心地捏了捏那对娇小的乳峰，绵软的乳肉令他爱不释手；在用指尖稍微刮蹭了几下粉嫩的乳首后，乳珠便诚实地慢慢充血，将纱料撑起两个可爱的小尖。“虽然我也很喜欢你穿着薄纱的样子……但现在，我想毫无隔阂地触碰它们，行吗？”神明的手指绕着一块乳晕打转，低声请求道。而Rey也因为浅尝到来自胸前的细密快感，本能地想要发掘更多，便配合地张开双臂，乖顺地让他褪去了那件胸衣。

 

女孩的动作带给了Kylo不小的惊喜。他又吻了吻她的鼻尖和眼角，同时用手抚上了她的双乳并轻轻握住——小巧的形状很轻易就被掌控在了手心。这处的皮肤比纱绢还要细滑，男人甚至忍不住凑近，直接用自己的脸颊缓缓磨蹭。而他也因为实在无法忽略在眼前来回轻跳的硬挺乳珠，便一口叼住了其中一个，用舌尖更进一步地亲近示好。Rey从未体验过被爱抚的滋味，现在却享受着主神的认真服侍。莫大的愉悦令她渐渐真的投入到了情事当中，少女终于说出了今晚对神明的第一句话：“嗯……另、另一边也可以要吗……”

 

忽然听见她已经有点鼻音的清亮嗓音，Kylo抬起头，放过这只已经被欺负成为嫣红的乳尖，欣喜地问道：“你喜欢我这样，对吗？”“是的，主神大人……我喜欢，很舒服……啊！您、您干什么？”一旦开了口，再继续吐露话语似乎就没有那么艰难了，只是她不理解为什么——主神竟咬了一口那颗乳珠，细微的刺痛立刻转化成了一阵尖锐的快感。

 

“叫我Kylo，并且不许用’您’。”男人第一次将态度摆得强硬了一些，但语气中的宠溺还是没法藏住，他舔舐着自己刚刚在女孩乳晕上留下的齿痕，一字一顿地问道，“告诉我，我先前是怎么说的？”

 

“您、啊！你，你不是我的神明……”Rey刚一开口，就因为又一次说错称谓而被再咬了一口，这回是在白皙的乳肉上，“你是我的……我的……”

 

“说出来，我可爱的小妻子。不然，我只好狠着心继续责罚你了。”他夹杂着威胁提示道，并且作势又张嘴向着少女的胸口袭去。

 

“我的丈夫……你是我的丈夫……Kylo……别咬了……”她红着面颊，口头上承认了两人的关系。但至于内心怎么想……看不清呢。

 

Kylo则很满意她这样近乎撒娇的呼唤。他又亲了一下Rey的嘴唇，然后挪去了一直被冷待的那只乳尖，像方才一样仔细地挑逗起来。只是，已经闪着水光的那颗竟又被他用指腹夹住，给予着更多的溺爱。一边被一步步点燃欲火，一边继续保持着灼烧——Rey轻喘着小幅度扭动身躯，又在不小心扯动到正被男人控制把玩的桃红珠粒时发出婉转的呻吟。

 

等到确定两边乳首都已被料理充分，Kylo觉得自己不能在一个地方贪恋太久——他的新娘还有很多地方等待自己讨好。于是，最后吮吸了几次已经红肿不堪的乳尖后，他的吻就沿着女孩的腰腹向下行进。肚脐，髋骨，小腹……感受着男人的双唇正一点一点逼近自己的私处。他甚至一把拽掉了她腰间与胸衣同样款式的透明纱质底裤——哦，它怎么被什么东西打湿了。

 

Rey既想夹紧双腿，又暗暗期待着他的唇舌能来这里肆虐。可Kylo却巧妙地绕开了那里，顺着她的大腿外侧继续舔吻。为了方便动作，他抬起了女孩的左腿，跪坐在她的腿间。紧接着，神明专注地盯着少女的眼眸，当着她的面，亲吻了她的脚心；然后是圆润的脚趾，也被一一吮吻；接下来则是脚背和脚踝——整个过程，他的视线都锁定在Rey的双眼上，如果她的目光因为羞涩而逃避，他还会轻拍一下她的臀瓣以示警告。最后，是顺着大腿内侧一路向上，连隐秘的大腿根也被吮吸出一块暧昧的红斑。不过，神祇终于抵达了圣殿。

 

“我要再次亲吻你的唇瓣了，这一处唇瓣。”他现在与眼前的娇花相隔不过咫尺，稀疏的绒毛简直是欲盖弥彰，甚至还被缝隙间渗出的清泉打湿了些许。Rey这时却想要并拢大腿了——他竟然在对着她那么私密的地带说话，还这么近，自己都能感觉扑撒过来的温热鼻息了。可Kylo早已卡在了她的腿间，正按揉着她的大腿根，不知是在压制她的挣扎还是在帮她放松。突然，少女发出一声从未有过的甜腻喘息，与此同时，还略有反抗的双腿也软了下来，不再试图阻碍男人的亲热。

 

Kylo看到了跳动的花蕊，便勾着舌尖从褶皱处一下舔到这里，将入口的湿意带给整个花朵。他听到了女孩的惊叫，也听出了其中的舒爽，于是又贴心地含住那颗兴奋的肉粒，一下下抽吸舔舐着。Rey则无暇顾及自己是否可以触碰神明的身躯了，她下意识呻吟着将十指插入了Kylo浓密的黑发里，托着他的头，引导他去自己最想要的地方。她能感觉到，自己的身体里正升起着浪潮，一股推着一股，化作不断涌出的涓涓细流。

 

这个，Kylo也感觉到了——他的下巴都已经被沾湿了。虽然很想直接去泉眼品尝女孩的清甜，但她似乎还没有要够外边的……于是，他就伸出了一只手，搅拌着充盈的湿滑粘液轻轻揉弄入口的肌肉，等它不再紧绷后便顺利地探了进去，也引得Rey惊呼了一声。虽说泛滥的爱液让她并没有感受到什么不适，可有异物侵入体内，少女还是瑟缩着想要逃离。直到——Kylo摸到了一处突起。

 

与光滑的内壁不同，这一片略显粗糙；带着好奇按压了几下，Rey就不再躲了，而是娇喘着主动将双腿分得更开，想迎接更多抚慰。想来这里也是她喜欢的地方了，Kylo便一遍遍地轻轻抠弄抚摸，听着自己动作所带出的水声越来越响亮。女孩的身体已经开始轻颤了，她眯着眼睛呆望着屋顶的壁画——那上边，主神可没有像现在这样，将圣妻视若珍宝地好好照料，画里的人只是木讷地完成了一次没什么快感可言的交合。啊，主神……咳、Kylo，Kylo就快要带给她什么新奇的体验了，真的太舒服了……马上就……

 

然而，Kylo没有直接给她，他的所有爱抚都戛然而止。看着Rey充满不解的湿润双眸，他叹了一口气，似乎也是非常不忍：“乖，最重要的部分当然得一起完成了……来，我希望我的裙袍是被我的妻子亲手解掉的。”神明在托着女孩的后背帮她抬起酥软的上半身后，又拉着她的双手搭在自己的腰带上，然后跪直了身子，等待着她的动作。而出乎意料的是，Rey竟突然爆发，三两下就抽掉了男人的腰带，然后反手扯下那块碍眼的布料，将它们揉作一团摔在了地上。不过，这也耗尽了她最后的一丝力气，做完这一切，她就又直直地瘫倒在了床上。

 

可怜的姑娘，她并没有看清，自己要接纳的是何等尺寸。

 

Kylo小小地惊讶了一下，就迫不及待地又压回Rey的身上，紧紧地抱住她。“不舒服的话，必须告诉我，知道吗？”他含着女孩的耳垂认真地要求道。在得到她明确的答复后，男人才扶着自己在她的腿间厮磨，直到整个器物都包裹上滑腻的爱液、少女也被吊足了胃口，他才一寸寸地将自己嵌入她的身体。先前的扩张是有很大的用处，可在这样的份量面前，Rey还是无法直接适应。饱胀中夹杂着丝丝快意，使得Kylo的推进被划进了灰色地带，没法简单地评价是舒爽还是煎熬。可落在神明的眼中，却变成了是倔强的少女在硬撑。他立刻停下了动作，无奈地说道：“Rey，你怎么总是不听话？”

 

“没……有点不舒服，但又有舒服的地方。”她实在有点形容不来，大概是：自己被完全撑开，还确实需要一点缓冲；但挺进时，棱角刮过、挤压内壁上面的凸起又会带来令她着迷的刺激……很难说，很复杂。

 

但随着时间的推移，复杂也会变得简单。当Rey彻底习惯了体内的停留的东西，剩下的就只有快感了。她伏在男人的耳边小声地表示，自己已经没问题了，还主动收缩了一下内壁，却激得Kylo皱着眉闷哼了一声。他报复性地轻咬住Rey的下唇，一边用牙齿厮磨，一边将最后一点也完全没入她的身体。花瓣包裹着根部，甬道紧抱着柱身，最深处的软肉亲吻着紧绷的顶端，两人都长舒一口气，但也紧接着一同发出了难耐的低吟。

 

Kylo试着抽动了一下，这正是他们二人都想要的。极端敏感的部位相互摩擦、相互碰撞，引爆的是绝妙的官能感受，令人头皮发麻的爽利就像是通往窒息的单行道。明明被炽热的性物搅动后会收获灭顶的恐怖极乐，可柔嫩的内壁还是争先恐后地挤压上去，渴求着下一次，下下一次的调戏；而最内部则是一次又一次被结结实实地顶撞着，前穹连同聚合着的小口都颤抖连连，却也期待着它能不停地来访。于是，在天平的另一端，平时一派从容的主神也不由得在女孩的身体里失了分寸，他根本无从把持自己，只是心甘情愿地走向疯狂。

 

Rey抱着男人的肩膀，整个娇小的身躯都死死地缠在他的腰上，呻吟着承受每一记凶狠的顶弄。甜软好听的哭叫声回荡在整间密室中，淡淡的羞耻让女孩又把身体夹紧了几分；而对于Kylo来说，来自她的一切都是卷起风暴的催化剂。可在密室外兢兢业业站着岗的守卫们则对里边的一室旖旎一无所知——虽只有一墙之隔，他们却听不到半点欢爱的声响，便也不可能知道，他们的王后已经真正意义上地成为“圣妻”了。不，不如说根本没人会想到，有朝一日，主神大人竟然真的降临了。

 

率先失守的是已经挂上泪痕的Rey，修长的双腿已经无法继续挂着男人的腰腹了，只能在迎来高潮时突然绷紧伸直、蜷起脚趾，却缓解不了丝毫登顶时所带来的痉挛。她把脸埋进了Kylo的颈窝，将泪水尽数蹭在他的身上，呻吟声也跟着断断续续。Kylo也偏过头亲了亲她的发顶，轻声细语地哄着，让她再稍微忍耐一下，自己也快到了。但是吧，他们在有关“快到了”这个词的理解上可能还存在着分歧——等到他终于低吼一声顶进最深处，颤抖着交出所有时，Rey已经先喷溅过一些东西了。

 

意识已经昏昏沉沉，眼前闪烁的是忽明忽暗的光斑。Rey能感觉到有一双大手在自己的身上游走，抚摸的同时也在帮她按摩放松。真的太累了，不知道自己在坠入梦乡前到底有没有成功露出那个微笑……

 

——

 

第二天早上，Rey是惊醒的。她猛地睁开眼睛，望着天花板上的壁画不停地喘息。天啊，她竟然做了那样刺激的一场梦，都怪这些壁画！但说实话……她确实有点留恋梦中的那种感觉，无论是缠绵的情事，还是那位带她共赴情事的主神。可是，梦境终归……

 

“早啊，我的小妻子。”一个熟悉的男声在耳边响起，“身上还有不舒服的地方吗？”她才发现，自己正窝在一个温暖的怀抱里，而抬眼望去，这人竟然正是梦中的主神！不对，停……有点乱……

 

梦境终归——可能不是梦境。

 

“不、不是梦吗？”少女还处在震惊当中，下意识就问出了心中所想。

 

“看来我昨晚就不应该放过你。”男人将怀抱又收紧了一圈，将不满直接灌入她的耳蜗，“不过没关系，等我把你带回我的宫殿，有的是时间让你慢慢体会，这到底是不是一个梦。”

 

“你的宫殿……等等！今天早上，国王会来接我的！”Rey终于想起这个大问题。

 

“你是我的妻子！我的！你敢跟他走试试？我现在就要带你回神界，好好收拾一下你这个不乖的女孩。”他倒是彻底被激起了独占欲。神祇一向说到做到。Kylo已经起身穿戴好了衣衫，并顺手抓起桌子上的婚袍，三两下就将身体仍然酸软无力的少女包裹完全，从床上横抱了起来。

 

“我不是那个意思！国王进来会看到……天，啊。”Rey正努力地解释着，密室的石门就被守卫从外边打开了，国王已经走进了房间，身后跟着一直低垂着脑袋的大祭司——等到国王告诉他“王后已经整理好衣衫”后，他才可以抬头。

 

可在他们眼中，整间密室的都闪耀着刺眼的圣光，视野所及之处都是一片亮白。

 

——未得到许可，普通凡人是没有资格直视神明的。

 

其实，空气中的淫靡气息加上这满目圣光，就已经能让他们猜到个大概了。果然，等到白光消失，映入眼帘的便是夹杂着一丝初血的满床狼藉，以及被随意丢弃在地上的金纱底衣。

 

神明第一次降临，就带走了新即任的“圣妻”。不，她已经不是什么“圣妻”了——圣光还未消失时，主神还对国王和大祭司说了两个字，直接宣告了自己怀中少女的身份：

 

神后。

 

 


End file.
